Panem et Fabula
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Recueil de OS sur les pensées de Katniss et autres personnages au cours des évènements plus ou moins banals de leur vie.
1. La Fleur des justiciers

**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "coquelicot" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: L'univers d'Hunger Games est à Suzanne Collins

**Panem et Fabula**

_La Fleur des justiciers_

Katniss associait le Président Snow à un symbole très particulier : les roses blanches. Il en portait toujours à sa boutonnière, il en avait apporté chez elle quand il était venu la voir avant la Tournée de la Victoire, il en avait même bombardé le district treize. Avec les révélations de Finnick, elle avait compris qu'elles servaient à camoufler l'odeur des ulcères causés par l'absorption répétée de poisons et d'antidotes à l'efficacité imparfaite. De la rose blanche, pure, était venue la rose mortellement dangereuse et cruelle.

Katniss était quant à elle le Geai Moqueur pour tout Panem. Mais plus elle pensait aux roses de Snow, plus elle revoyait ce bouquet de coquelicots qu'avait tenu la petite sœur de Rue lors de la Tournée de la Victoire.

Les coquelicots avaient accompagné toute la vie de Katniss, sans qu'elle n'y prête véritablement attention. Elle n'avait pas compris le bouquet de coquelicots qu'avait apporté Sae Boui Boui le jour des funérailles de son père et des mineurs morts lors du fameux coup de grisou. Elle n'avait pas fait attention aux bouquets de fleurs rouges qui accompagnaient toujours les cercueils des tributs morts pendant les jeux, lorsque els corps étaient rendus aux familles. Elle n'avait pas saisi la raison qui avait poussé la sœur de Rue à venir la voir avec son bouquet.

Et puis un jour, une fillette d'une famille réfugiée du huit lui offrit un dessin représentant un coquelicot. L'expression qu'elle affichait était la même que celle des gens qui lui rendaient hommage en levant leur main, trois doigts joints. Cela l'avait intrigué et elle avait osé poser la question à Finnick, le seul au treize à qui elle acceptait d'avouer ses faiblesses et son ignorance.

\- C'est le coquelicot de la mémoire. Je pensais que tu t'y connaîtrais mieux que moi en langage des fleurs. Il symbolise la consolation et la commémoration.

\- Comme notre geste à trois doigts ?

\- Oui.

Le symbole hommage que Katniss connaissait bien était devenu l'un des signes de ralliement à sa cause et à celle des rebelles. Elle ferait du coquelicot sa fleur emblème de la même façon. Elle renverserait les rosiers bien taillés du capitole par une invasion de fleurs des champs indisciplinées. Elle entacherait la blancheur par le pourpre des coquelicots.

La révolte ne pourrait s'écrire que dans le sang. Tout comme Snow avait changé la pureté en cruauté, Katniss changerait la mémoire en révolte contre les injustices.

* * *

_C'est ma première incursion dans le fandom d'Hunger Games, j'espère ne pas être trop à côté de la plaque^^_


	2. Le Combat des innocents

**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "serpillière" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: L'univers d'Hunger Games est à Suzanne Collins

**Panem et Fabula**

_Le Combat des innocents_

Après avoir gagné les Jeux, il est impossible de reprendre une vie normale. Katniss faisait pourtant tous les efforts possibles pour retrouver le maximum de similitudes avec sa vie d'autrefois. Elle passait ainsi toujours des heures à chasser avec Gale. Leurs sorties en forêt lui rappelaient l'époque d'avant les Soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games, l'époque où elle avait encore toute son humanité.

Elle était parvenue à attraper des écureuils, en les abattant d'une flèche dans l'œil. Katniss sourit en repensant à la remarque que Peeta avait faite à Haymitch quelques mois auparavant à ce sujet. Elle avait découvert que le fils du boulanger partageait ses proies avec son père. Elle lui en aurait bien amener un, mais depuis qu'elle avait révélé la vérité sur son manège à son partenaire dans les Jeux, ils ne se parlaient plus davantage que de nécessaire. Néanmoins, le père de Peeta avait gardé sa boulangerie du centre ville et elle comptait bien aller lui offrir un animal roux, en remerciement pour les cookies qu'il lui avait offert après la Moisson.

Katniss salua Gale qui se rendait à la Plaque, obliquant de son côté vers le centre. En arrivant sur la place de la ville, elle remarqua une certaine animation. Le week-end débutait, ce qui expliquait que Katniss n'avait pas accompagné Gale, ayant prévu de passer du temps avec Prim'. Les enfants de la ville s'amusaient dans les rues. Il venait d'y avoir une distribution des rations spéciales « District vainqueur » et les enfants se réjouissaient des bonbons qu'on leur avait offerts.

S'il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle Katniss devait être contente d'avoir remporté les jeux, c'était bien d'avoir aidé son district à combattre un peu la faim. Un peu plus loin, deux garçons de la ville s'amusaient à se chiper leurs friandises et à les reconquérir à coups de balai et de serpillière. L'allégresse générale fit que les adultes ou les autres enfants souriaient à la scène.

Mais cette dernière gelait Katniss et la pétrifiait. Elle aussi s'était-elle déjà amusée à se battre avant ? La réponse lui vint naturellement : oui. Et ce qui la terrifiait était qu'elle continuait encore. Allez à la chasse était après tout devenu une sorte de loisir et de détente pour elle. Katniss tenta de se raisonner. Non, si elle chassait encore c'était pour aider Gale, sa famille et son district. Elle avait une raison.

Mais ces enfants qui jouaient innocemment et ceux qui les observaient d'un œil indulgent n'avaient pas traversé les Jeux. L'horreur de devoir se battre pour sa vie, de devoir tuer même. Katniss avait tué. Et elle ne pouvait plus considérer un simple échange de coups de manche à balai comme un jeu. Dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ces deux garçons vivaient peut-être là la seule préparation au combat qu'ils auraient avant d'entrer un jour dans l'arène.

Katniss ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage. Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle, là où quelqu'un comprendrait la détresse qu'elle ressentait en voyant une serpillière repousser un balai. En se détournant, néanmoins, Katniss capta un regard différent des autres. De l'autre côté de la place, près de la boulangerie, Peeta était lui aussi pétrifié devant le spectacle. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent. Une compréhension mutuelle de leur souffrance s'installa progressivement et pour la première fois depuis le départ des caméras, après leur retour du Capitole, ils se sourirent.

Contrairement à tous les autres, ils n'étaient pas seuls au combat.


	3. Le Chant du cygne

**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "plateau" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: L'univers d'Hunger Games est à Suzanne Collins

**Panem et Fabula**

_Le Chant du cygne_

Katniss ne s'était jamais estimée très charismatique et on le lui avait souvent fait remarquer : Haymitch lors de la préparation de son entretien avec Caesar Flickerman ou Coin lors du tournage en studio des premiers spots du Geai Moqueur. Et pourtant, elle avait toujours plus ou moins occupé les devants de la scène, une véritable star dans tout Panem.

Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle s'était tenue devant toute sa classe pour chanter la Chanson de la vallée. Les geais moqueurs avaient repris en canon la mélodie et elle avait eu son premier fan, Peeta.

Lorsque le nom de Prim' avait été tiré au cours de la Moisson, elle s'était portée volontaire pour monter sur scène à sa place, dans son rôle de grande sœur. Le District tout entier lui avait alors rendu hommage et Panem avait découvert son visage.

Au Capitole, elle avait été en éternelle représentation. Elle avait joué son rôle devant le public pendant le défilé de présentation, devant les tributs lors des entraînements et devant les juges pendants les évaluations.

Elle était montée sur un plateau télé, une autre sorte de scène, et avait virevolté devant le monde entier. Le public saluait chacune de ses apparitions, faisant d'elle leur favorite.

Et dans l'arène aussi. L'immense terrain n'était lui aussi qu'une vaste scène de théâtre, où les pièces jouées n'étaient que des tragédies. Elle avait joué avec Haymitch et les sponsors. Elle avait joué avec Peeta. Jusqu'au bout, lorsqu'elle avait porté à sa bouche les baies de sureau mortel, elle avait tenue son rôle d'héroïne.

Et puis le retour dans le Douze, la Tournée de la Victoire, étaler ses compétences aux anciens vainqueurs, leur tenir la main. Katniss était toujours sous le feu des projecteurs, ne se rendant pas complètement compte que son rôle changeait, que son image devenait un symbole.

Le Geai Moqueur avait fini par écraser la simple Katniss Everdeen. Les scènes de batailles étaient devenues des spots de propagande. Ses amis et sa famille mourraient, mais elle avait perdu son libre arbitre. Elle était devenu la poupée de Coin, cédant à la nécessité télévisuelle et à son image d'égérie de la révolution.

Et la voici à présent sur son dernier plateau. Il devait s'agir de son apogée, de celle du Geai Moqueur, de celle de la Présidente Coin. Katniss allait enfin calmer le jeu en logeant son ultime flèche, en poussant son chant du cygne. Son ascension l'avait détruite intérieurement et elle n'était plus que l'automate qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle banda son arc, s'apprêtant à exécuter son script, et décida pour la première fois de finalement improviser. Sa représentation finale n'appartiendrait qu'à elle, qu'importent les huées du public. Elle n'avait jamais voulu être leur star ou leur héroïne, elle n'avait dans le cœur que la petite Katniss Everdeen, une anonyme qui chantait avec les oiseaux.


	4. L'arbre du pendu

**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "arbre" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: L'univers d'Hunger Games est à Suzanne Collins

**Panem et Fabula**

_L'arbre du pendu_

**_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree ?_**

**Haymitch était assis dans sa cuisine toute blanche, les yeux dans le vague et l'esprit dans le vide. Depuis son retour au district Douze, c'est à cet endroit qu'il passait tout son temps. Il était arrivé en vainqueur, ou du moins en survivant. Il pensait avoir été suffisamment malin pour s'en sortir, mais il avait oublié les conseils de son mentor, qui avait tiré sa révérence au cours des jeux de l'Expiation : « Réfléchis, vois, anticipe ». L'adolescent s'était accroché à ce précieux conseil et se l'était répété tel un mantra tout au long du jeu. Mais il comprenait à présent qu'il l'avait mal interprété.**

**Haymitch avait cru qu'on lui disait d'analyser la situation dans l'arène et que la force ne suffirait pas pour gagner, que la stratégie avait aussi sa place. Mais il savait maintenant que son mentor avait voulu dire bien plus que cela dans ces trois mots, qu'il y avait caché un langage secret qu'il aurait dû être capable de comprendre. **

**L'arène n'est qu'un jeu, une manipulation, une punition. Le véritable enjeu est ce qui se passe à l'extérieur et autour des tributs. Chacun des actes dans l'arène a des conséquences sur l'extérieur. Il ne faut pas oublier sur quel front il faut se battre.**

**Haymitch leva machinalement son verre à ses lèvres et le goût acre de l'alcool le tira de sa rêverie en le faisant grimacer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce poison, il n'avait jamais pu s'en procurer avant d'acquérir son statut de vainqueur, mais il l'aidait à oublier, parfois. Ce fut donc avec les idées légèrement embrouillées que son regard se posa sur l'arbre de son jardin, visible depuis la fenêtre. Une mélodie qui se chantait parfois dans le district lui gagna la tête. Haymitch se leva et sorti dans le jardin.**

**_They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three_**

**Sur le trajet, Haymitch se mit à siffloter l'air de la chanson. Et à chaque note qui s'envolait dans l'air, il égrenait la liste de ses victimes. Certaines d'entre elles avaient disparus dans l'arène : les carrières qu'il avait croisé en cherchant la frontière, Gloss, du district Un, à qui le champ de force avait renvoyé sa hache, lui accordant la victoire, et surtout **Mayselee Donner**, à qui il avait serré la main jusqu'à la fin.**

**Et il y avait eu les trois victimes de sa victoire, celles censées être en sécurité, celles pour qui il s'était battu : sa mère, qui avait pleuré quand son nom avait été tiré au sort, son petit frère, qui avait était persuadé de sa victoire dès le début, et sa petite amie, qui lui avait laissé un baiser langoureux avant son départ et dont le souvenir l'avait aidé à tenir lors des nuits froides de l'arène.**

**Et à présent, il allait devenir mentor, étant le dernier survivant des jeux du district Douze. Et chaque année, il pousserait d'autres enfants, peut-être même d'anciens amis à lui, à en tuer d'autre. Il les conseillerait sur la meilleure manière de survivre au dépend d'autres vies. Et si la malchance le poursuivait, il enverrait peut-être tout simplement ces gamins à l'abattoir. Chaque année, irrémédiablement, il allongerait la liste de ses victimes. Chaque année, le Capitole retournerait le couteau dans la plaie et ferait de lui l'un de ses bourreaux.**

**Haymitch était arrivé devant l'arbre. Il posa sa main tremblante sur l'écorce rugueuse du chêne et leva les yeux vers la première branche, la plus solide, qui passait au dessus de sa tête. Il pouvait arrêter tout ça en ne faisant qu'une seule victime.**

**_Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be_**

**« Réfléchis, vois, anticipe, » se répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois, comme il l'avait fait si souvent lors des derniers jours. **

**Haymitch se rappela de sa dernière leçon et comprit alors que son combat n'était pas encore fini. Ce n'était que le début. Aussi inlassablement qu'il devrait conseiller chaque année deux enfants du Douze, il devrait se battre à chaque jeu pour les maintenir en vie. Chaque année, il traverserait sa propre arène. Il n'avait pas abandonné la première fois, il pourrait tenir bon la seconde, et la troisième, et ainsi de suite.**

**Et un jour, un jour cela prendrait fin. Un jour, quelqu'un réfléchirait davantage que lui, verrait plus loin que lui, anticiperait au-delà de la prochaine action. Un jour, quelqu'un ferait davantage que de retourner un champ de force contre un adversaire, mais retournerait les jeux contre le Capitole lui-même. Un jour, le monde se retournerait.**

**Haymitch aperçut le geai moqueur posé sur la branche au dessus de sa tête. L'oiseau au plumage noir et blanc le fixait de ses yeux brillants.**

**_If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree_**

**En attendant ce jour de délivrance, Haymitch réfléchirait à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour sauver des vies, au du moins éviter d'en sacrifier. Il surveillerait et guetterait le Capitole et les opportunités de l'affaiblir. Et il se préparerait pour ce jour où cette personne capable de déjouer le Capitole arriverait. Le chemin sera long, sera dur, mais au final, il viendrait un jour où Haymitch pourrait se tenir devant cet arbre sans avoir honte de son passé. **

**Depuis la fin des jeux, l'adolescent craignait le noir. Ce jour là, il resta au pied de l'arbre tout au long de la nuit. Ce chêne était le symbole de son espoir. Chaque fois qu'il perdrait courage, cet arbre saurait le lui rendre. **


	5. Excès de zèle

**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "zèle" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: L'univers d'Hunger Games est à Suzanne Collins

**Panem et Fabula**

_Excès de zèle_

**Définition :** vive application à très bien faire son travail.

Seneca Crane n'aurait jamais cru que les efforts qu'il avait mis dans les Soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games pour en faire un succès lui soient fatals.

Il ne courrait pas après l'audience, chaque habitant de Panem étant obligé de regarder les jeux, mais après le spectaculaire. A la veille de l'Expiation, qui serait comme à chaque fois inoubliable, il voulait des jeux capables de marquer l'histoire des Hunger Games. En tant que producteur, il voulait pousser le concept au-delà de ses limites.

Et les tributs avaient été parfaits pour cela cette année-là, en particulier ceux du district Douze. Seneca avait frémi d'excitation lorsque Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark étaient apparus en flamme devant une foule en délire. Il avait jubilé après la révélation choc du garçon à Caesar Flickerman la veille du jour J. Ce jour-là, le plan qu'il avait déjà commencé à former dans son esprit avait gagné sa consistance et il avait croisé les doigts pour avoir l'occasion de le mettre en application.

L'arène en elle-même n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Si les fonds pour leurs créations étaient en général importants, ils étaient colossaux pour les Expiation. La prochaine arène étant déjà en travaux, celle de Seneca avait subi un petit raccourcissement budgétaire, ce qui avait empêché le producteur de bâtir la scène de spectacle qu'il aurait espéré. Une forêt, un champ, quelques rivières et ruisseaux. Si le décor ou les conditions de survie n'étaient pas phénoménales, c'était à lui de pousser les tributs à agir de façon intéressante. Personne ne voulait s'ennuyer en les regardant s'affronter. Et après plus de soixante-dix éditions, c'était souvent ce qui arrivait.

Alors oui, Seneca avait travaillé sur plusieurs mutations capables de mettre un peu de piment dans l'émission et il avait imaginé des méthodes inventives pour obliger les tributs à se diriger là où il le voulait : météo, banquet, pièges de zone. Mais bien qu'originales, ces techniques n'avaient rien de nouveau. Manipuler la peur ou les instincts de survie des tributs ne suffisait pas, c'était du vu, revu et re-revu.

Mais manipuler leur psychologie, ça c'était du génie. Quand il avait exposé son idée, l'équipe s'était montrée plutôt enthousiaste.

« Mais, il ne doit y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur aux jeux, avait cependant opposé une de ses assistantes.

\- Justement ! Imaginez-vous le final que cela ferait si deux tributs du même district parvenaient à s'en sortir ensemble ? Leur affrontement serait le point d'orgue du spectacle.

\- Ne risquerions-nous pas de perdre en crédibilité si nous instaurions une nouvelle règle, pour ensuite l'abolir ?

\- Il n'existe aucune règle à ce jeu, si ce n'est de ne quitter son piédestal qu'au moment du coup d'envoi. Il n'est pas certain que les conditions pour poser la nouvelle règle apparaissent, et il est encore moins sûr qu'un binôme parvienne en finale. Mais cela marquerait les esprits, c'est certain.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment un changement fondamental du règlement, c'est plus une sorte de piège supplémentaire.

\- Exactement ! »

Et Seneca était parvenu à jouer ses cartes. Bien que cela soit illégal, il avait même sponsorisé Katniss, anonymement bien sûr, pour lui permettre de continuer l'aventure. Il avait obtenu le final dont il avait rêvé, avec les tributs dont il avait rêvés. Les cris de la foule en délire dehors dans la rue, au pied du studio de production où tout se décidait, lui promettaient déjà lauriers et richesses.

Et puis il y avait eu les baies. La seule chose que Seneca n'avait pas été capable de prévoir, ni de contrôler. Il avait été persuadé que les tributs finaux s'entretueraient, pas qu'ils se suicideraient. Il n'y avait jamais eu de suicide à ce stade du jeu. Katniss avait même bandé son arc. Et puis Seneca s'était souvenu de l'interview de Peeta.

L'amour. C'était un sentiment inédit dans les Hunger Games, et donc idéal pour le projet ambitieux qu'il avait. Mais il en avait sous-estimé la force. Deux tributs simplement associés se seraient retournés l'un contre l'autre. La certitude ne tenait pas pour deux ados amoureux. Seneca aurait dû comprendre que jamais Peeta n'aurait fait de mal à Katniss. Il avait déjà manqué de mourir plusieurs fois pour tenter de la sauver. Et Katniss n'aurait jamais fait de mal à un innocent sans défense. Elle s'était portée volontaire pour sa sœur, elle s'était alliée à Rue qui n'avait pas eu d'autre talent que de se cacher.

Seneca aurait dû prévoir cette fin. Et si, comme on le lui avait fait remarqué, les jeux n'étaient censé avoir qu'un seul vainqueur, il était impensable qu'il n'y en ait aucun. Les jeux étaient là pour punir les districts et leur rappeler que le Capitole avait le contrôle, mais aussi pour leur montrer qu'il savait être clément et qu'ils devaient donc travailler de concert avec lui.

Alors Seneca avait annoncé la fin des jeux, il avait couronné deux vainqueurs. C'était une première et elle rentrerait dans les annales, mais il y aurait des conséquences. Quand le producteur vit les deux Pacificateurs venir le chercher il se le répéta : il y a des conséquences à tous les excès.


End file.
